The invention relates to an imitation candle comprising an elongated outer candle-casing having located at one end thereof an electric light bulb which is attached to one end of an elongated pendulum and which is balanced by a counterweight made totally or partially of a magnetic material and attached to the opposite end of the pendulum, the pendulum being pivotally mounted on pivot means at a location between the two ends of the pendulum, and which further comprises an electromagnet which is placed beneath the counterweight and which is arranged to receive periodically an electric current so as to generate an electromagnetic field which acts upon the counterweight.
Such an imitation candle is described, for example, in the published International Patent Application (PCT) WO 82/02756 and DE 3037706 A1. A common feature of all known candles or lamps of the kind described is that the pendulum suspension and pivot means comprises a coil spring which embraces the pendulum. This coil spring supports the weight of the bulb, the pendulum and the counterweight, and is also intended to allow the pendulum to swing in all directions. The counterweight comprises a magnetizable material and is drawn down towards a periodically magnetised electromagnet. When the counterweight is attracted towards the electromagnet, the spring is compressed in the direction of its longitudinal axis. When the electromagnetic field ceases to act on the counterweight, the counterweight, together with the pendulum and the light bulb are pushed upwards by the coil spring, in what can be referred to as a "rocking" movement. This downward and upward movement of the light bulb in no way corresponds to the flickering or fluttering movement of a candle flame, and the lamp therefore gives but a poor illusion of a real candle. The most serious disadvantage with such an arrangement, however, is that sooner or later the spring is weakened and, as a result, the counterweight strikes against the electromagnet with an irritating clicking sound. In addition, the force exerted by the spring does not normally act in a true vertical direction, causing the bulb to be obliquely positioned and therewith further impairing the desired effect of imitating a candle flame.